


Broken Glass

by Weisel



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisel/pseuds/Weisel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times have changed, but Shion longs for one thing from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Glass

Instead of walking home that evening, Shion passed his home and wandered into the West Block. All day, he had kept thinking about Nezumi. It plagued his mind. He wanted more than anything to see those gray eyes in front of him, not behind his eyelids. There was no way he’d find enough peace with himself to sleep tonight.

The sun was setting as he reached the small room he used to call home. The door was unlocked and easily opened. With the small amount of light let into the room, he could see that nearly everything was gone. All that remained were overturned bookcases with empty shelves and the pages of destroyed books. It didn’t look like the home he remembered.

Shion climbed the steps and found his way to the wasteland that had become a dump. The sun on the horizon reflected off the broken glass scattered through the hills of garbage and sparkled over the dull colors. It was far less beautiful than he’d remembered. Perhaps his ability to see beauty was in the half of his heart that Nezumi had taken with him.

Shion walked along the edge of the dump until his foot nudged an empty bottle. He stopped and picked it up. It was a brown bottle, still intact. He turned it over in his hand for a moment, then threw it as hard as he could towards the glittering hills. It shattered against a broken slab of concrete and the pieces quietly clinked against the debris. Shion bent down and picked up another bottle, repeating the action. The bottle missed the concrete, but still burst spectacularly.

His heart beat faster in his chest as he felt his anger emerge from somewhere deep inside, a feeling he’d kept back for too long. Shion picked up every bottle he could find and threw it towards the sunset, not caring where it hit. When he ran out of bottles, he stood at the edge and yelled, screaming out every emotion he’d been holding back. Anger, hurt, sadness, despair. All of it was flooding out in one terrible cry that tore through his throat.

Shion was left breathless and lightheaded after such a release. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. The touch stung his right hand. He pulled it back to see it had been cut several times and was bleeding freely. Exhaustion began taking over his mind. His outburst had left him feeling empty. Was that all he had left within himself?

He laid down on the dusty earth and stared up at the sky, watching it change from pinks to purples to blackness. His heart rate slowed and his mind calmed once more. One by one, the stars became visible and Shion was left alone in the darkness with only the company of the night sky.


End file.
